UnWanted
by Katrara
Summary: Arthur wasn't wanted as a baby and put up for adoption while his parents fled England. Why would they leave their baby behind? What will Arthur do when he goes to America for college only to find that his roommate was adopted by the parents that left him.
1. Chapter 1

**UnWanted**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

By

Katrara

* * *

_"We can't do this Chloe! We can't! He's taken after my mother, it's clear as day we can't keep him!" a man yelled at his wife, who was holding a small toddler possessively to her chest. _

_"Why not? He's our son! I can't lose my baby like this!" the women, Chloe, yelled back. Clutching her dear baby to herself like a lifeline. _

_The man let out a sigh, "Chloe, love, you know the consequences that will come if we keep him. We can put him up for adoption. We can move and adopt another baby, one that's safe, one that doesn't have the curse over him." _

_Chloe whimpered, knowing there was no winning this battle, it was an impossible fate she was trying to avoid. She didn't even have the curses blood in her veins to sense if her baby had inherited it or not, but she could tell he had. The way his little emerald eyes looked around curiously, as if something was there. How he'd hold his hands out and try to grab thin air. The fact that they couldn't take him outside to play without him getting tangeled in weeds and vines that seemed to come from nowhere. That after only taking him down to the ocean once for a nice pick nick they knew they could never take him back with the way the waves grew and tried to claim the baby in an all to strong tied. How throughout the entire first winter with him they couldn't light a fire in their own home to add extra warmth the furnace couldn't without it growing, the flames seeming to reach out towards the small child. _

_The small child that would laugh and giggle at all these mishaps. The small child with bright emerald eyes he'd gotten from his fathers side, eyes that were brighter and more dangerous than his grandmothers had been. The small child that didn't understand the looks of pain and regret that would cross his fathers face everytime he held him. The looks of sadness and longing his mother sent him everytime this discussion came up. _

_"Please Chloe, we can't handle this. He's to dangerous, if we give him up for adoption the curse my lose strength with him not near me or any other relatives with the same kind of blood as his. He'll be safer that way, and we can adopt and start a new life away from all this. Away from all the painful memories. Please love I'm begging you! He'll be one in a month, if we get anymore attached it'll be to late." The man was near hysterics by the end of his rant, wanting his wife to just understand that they couldn't keep _**him.**

_"Fine, we'll put him up for adoption. On one condition. I want to leave my locket with him. The silver tear drop one, with that beautiful purple designed engraved in it. It has our family photo in it. I want him to have just one little reminder that we didn't want to do this. That we wanted to be good parents for him, that we'll always have a part of our hearts with him. Please Robert, just that one little thing and I'll give him up." _

_"Alright Chloe, but only leave that with him. I love him, but I don't want him growing up thinking we're waiting for him. Let him know we're out their, but not that we want him to come find us. Okay?" _

_Chloe could only nod her head 'yes' as her husband took her baby from her arms. She couldn't hold back the tears as she unclasped her locket from around her neck and put it on her baby. She could do nothing as the her husband left the house with a folder of information and their baby. When Robert came back with plane tickets to America and no baby she couldn't react. When a week later she was told it was time to go she couldn't stop herself from breaking down crying and screaming one phrase as Robert took her to America. "_I want my baby! I want Arthur!"

* * *

**Nineteen Years Later**

**

* * *

**

"Arthur hurry up! Your plane leaves in three hours! You don't want to miss it!" A women shouted up the stairs to her son. She had hazel eyes and ginger hair, with just the slightest freckles and a smaller stature.

"I know! I'm just getting my bags, hold on a second!" Arthur shouted back down.

A few moments later he emerged from his bedroom, two large suitcases on either side of him. He was clad in black skin tight jeans with a dark blue studded belt, converse, a Union Jack T-shirt, a few silver piercings in his ears, and a silver locket with an intricate purple design engraved into it around his neck. His bright emerald eyes had lost some of their luster from when he was a baby, but not much. He'd gotten his mother's fathers eyebrows and her sandy blond hair, although it was just as untamable as his fathers had been.

"Seamus! Go help your brother with his bags!" The women from before shouted at a tall, burly man who looked nothing like Arthur. "Yeah, yeah" Seamus grumbled as he went upstairs to help Arthur carry his suitcases downstairs and to the taxi that was waiting outside. Once the trunk closed Arthur turned back to his 'family' to say final goodbyes.

"Oh, look at you all grown-up!" The women cried as she hugged Arthur.

"It's okay mom! I'm only studying abroad, I'll come back when I graduate to see you, okay?" Arthur tried to console his mother. She let out a small laugh and released Arthur, who turned to his 'brothers.'

Seamus was the only one that was his mothers by blood. His other three siblings were all adopted, like him. Seamus and his mother, Anne, were Scottish. Seamus was also the oldest of the four boys. The next oldest was Brian, his heritage was Irish. Next in line was Caron, he was Welsh. Arthur came next in line and final was Peter who was British like Arthur and only ten. Seamus was twenty-nine, Brian twenty-five, and Caron was twenty-three. Arthur would be turning twenty in a month.

Although the bit of a cultural diversity in the family, they currently lived on the outskirts of London, in a nice home that Anne had inherited from her grandfather and moved into after her husbands death when Seamus was six. The next year she adopted Brian. The rest were adopted shortly within the time span of each other. Caron two years later with Arthur following behind the next year. Peter was adopted when he was three.

Each of the boys had a little story. Seamus, losing his father when he was five and moving out of the big city of London. Brian's parents were killed when he was only an infant. Caron was taken out of his house by child services. His father being a drunk and the mother having abandoned him upon birth. Peter's mother didn't want him because she got pregnant with him through rape. Arthur was simply left in the adoption agency for no apparent reason when he was almost a year old, only having his name, some medical information (like his shots and last check-up) and the locket that he assumed was his birth mothers.

Now all the boys, except Peter, had grown-up. Seamus with a three year old and wife. Brian was holding his own apartment and job. Caron would be graduating next year from College as well, were Arthur was heading off too. He'd gotten accepted into a program were he could travel to the America and study there.

Once Arthur said his goodbyes he climbed into the taxi and headed off to the airport, where he would get on a plane that would fly him over the Atlantic and into Pennsylvania. He would be attending a small college. California University of Pennsylvania, CALU. He'd be an undergraduate in English Education, Creative Writing, and Social Studies.

The flight was long and when Arthur finally arrived in Pittsburgh, PA all he wanted to do was find a bed. He'd never flown before, had found the seats very uncomfortable, and had just suffered serious jet-lag.

Unfortuantly it took another three hours to get to CALU and check in and then find his dorm. He apparently had a roommate that was due within the week. In his current state though Arthur couldn't care were his dorm was or if he had a rommate, all he worried about was the bed that he collapsed into the second his last bag was in the room and the door shut. He could nag himself about procrastinating later when he unpacked, after a much needed nights rest to catch his body up with the time.

* * *

The following morning Arthur woke up at about ten in the morning. It was already sunny out and much later than when Arthur would normally wake up. He grumbled to himself throughout the entire morning as he unpacked all his clothes into the dresser and closet that were side by side. He'd picked the side of the room with the window, he was more of a morning person and liked nature so the window was just the favorable side of the room for him.

The bedroom to his dorm was a nice size. The bedroom practically split in half, a bed on each side, one under a window, the other not. Across from the foot of the bed was a closet and next to said closet was a dresser. Next to the head of each bed was a nice sized desk, with about four feet of room between the two desks, were a large bookshelf sat. The room was spacious enough that if he wanted to rearange his furniture (with his roommate) it'd be no problem at all. All the furniture was a light wood colour, and the walls an earthy brown. The beds were made with white sheets and a pale red comforter.

Their was one, pure white, bathroom with two sinks and a shower and tub. Last was a little kitchen that had a small fridge and stove, not that Arthur would use the stove often, he was no chef. The kitchen was a soft yellow with white counter tops and an ordinary electric stove and standard fridge. There was some cupboard and counter space but that was the extent of it, the cupboards matching the wood of the rest of the furniture in the dorm. There was a nice walk-in closet in the hallway as well, but that was the extent to the dorm. The bathroom and kitchen had white tiling in them while the rest of the dorm had a smooth beige carpet.

After Arthur had unpacked his clothes he went to unpacking his hygiene products, books, and other nick-knacks he'd brought with him. He tried to not take up more than his half of the space, but he assumed some things might get moved around so him and his roommate could get comfortable, when this roommate showed up.

Once done unpacking he went to take a shower and change his clothes, leaving the now empty suitcases and duffelbags under his bed.

The water in the shower was a tad cold but with a simple thought of _warm up _the water heated up like magic, making Arthur smile some as he continued his shower. He'd discovered very early on in his life that nature tended to listen to him. He was very good with gardening, something he'd miss while in college, and he always loved to play down in the river of the nearby forest when he was little. Making the water do fun little tricks with the wave of his fingers. When ever he got hot or cold he could cool himself down or warm himself up with a mere thought. He even knew a few 'spells' that the faerie had taught him as a child. He didn't like to use those spells though, he didn't trust them, like he didn't fully trust the fae. He considered them friends, but he was the only one that could see them, understand them. The only one with this magic.

They'd tried to teach him how to control spiritual energy, like animals and even people but he would do nothing more than befriend the sweet woodland creatures he came across, never once using his abilities on a human. The faeries refused to tell him were these powers came from, why him, the extent of them, how they worked, _anything. _He didn't like not knowing anything, he would often grow nervous with his abilities as a child, never knowing the effecs they'd have, on himself or others, the last thing Arthur wished to do was harm something or someone. Throughout the years he'd grown comfortable with toying just a bit with nature, but trying to do any more than that would often make him nervous and jittery.

After his shower Arthur dried off quickly and got dressed in the bathroom. Wearing dark skin tight blue jeans, a maroon belt and black tank top that had a white design through it. His locket securly around his neck.

Upon leaving the bathroom he heard a knock at the door and went to get it, raising one of his large eyebrows in question to who it could be. Opening the door he was met, looking up at eyes that were blue enough to rival the skies, hidden behind wire framed glasses. Through further inspection he found that the blue eyes infront of him belonged to a man, a few inches taller than himself and a tad broader. He had blond hair that you could lose in a wheat field and his skin was tan, unlike Arthurs which refused to gain any colour. He looked to be about Arthurs age, possibly a year younger.

What caught Arthur's attention next was the suitcases by the man. Three suitcase that were a bright red and two black duffel bags.

"This dorm B-13?" The blue eyed man asked, looking down at a piece of paper he had in his hand. He was wearing blue jeans, loser than Arthurs, that were held up by a black belt, a white undershirt and red hoodie.

"Yes, you must be my roommate than." Arthur answered politely, holding out his hand which the other took and shook.

"Cool, I'm Alfred." He said as he slung his two duffel bags over his shoulds and grabbed one suitcase with the hand that wasn't holding any paper.

"I'm Arthur" Arthur replied, showing his new roommate to the bedroom. Alfred set his duffel bags on the bed and went back to get the other two suitcases. Arthur followed and was about to close the door for him when he noticed two boxes laying next to the door.

"Are these your boxes?" Arthur asked, turning to see Alfred walking into the bed room. He stuck his head back out and replied, "no, those were their when I got here."

With a questioning look Arthur knelt down and looked at the boxes. One had his name on it, the other said 'Alfred F. Jones' which Arthur presumed was Alfred's full name. Picking them up he carried them into the bedroom and sat Alfreds box on his bed, and took his own to his desk.

"Whats this?" Alfred asked, looking over at the box.

"I don't know. They were at the door," Arthur replied, opening his box and continued, "looks like our school books."

Alfred let out a groan at the news of books while Arthur simply set to work sorting through them and organizing his desk with them. Alfred worked on unpacking his things.

"Least we got a month more of relaxing till we have to start school, right?" Alfred commented after a few minutes.

"I suppose." Arthur replied.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be from like England or something would you?" Alfred asked.

"My accent that strong?"

"Yeah, it is"

"Yes than, I am from England, outskirts of London. I'm here studying abroad."

"Oh thats cool. I'm from Pittsburgh."

"Thats the city were my plane landed."

"Good city." Alfred commented with a smile. "Their known as the city of champions. We got the Steelers and Penguins. Pirates too, although their not so good anymore."

Arthur just looked back at Alfred in confusion.

"Oh right, your not from here. Guess you wouldn't know the sport teams and all that." Alfred said, scratching the back of his head and going to his last suitcase. Putting things up on the empty shelves of the bookcase. An awkward silence settled in the room until Arthur decided to break it.

"Well, it's been nice talking and all but the fridge and cupboards are rather bare, so I'm going to go see if I can find a place to get some food." Arthur said, going to his desk and pulling out his wallet, looking at the American money a tad hesitantly.

"Want company? I know this area pretty well, and I guess I should get myself some food too." Alfred suggested.

Arthur thought about it for a moment. He liked doing things on his own, but this was new territory to him and he was still learning the money. Alfred seemed nice, if not a bit energetic. He saw no harm in bringing him along for help. "Alright, I suppose I'll need the help with getting around for a bit."

Alfred smiled. grabbing his vans while Arthur laced up his converse. Leaving the dorm and going down to the parking lot where Arthur learned that Alfred could drive and had a black 2005 Buick. It seemed like a nice car to Arthur. Alfreds driving didn't seem so nice though once they got on the road. Arthur was all to happy to leap from the car once they parked infront of a Walmart about twenty minutes from the college.

Alfred didn't seem to notice Arthurs terror of his driving as he just guided him inside and they set to work shopping. Arthur stuck close to Alfred with the shopping cart. They'd agreed in the car to pay for their own food but that they'd share it, since Arthur didn't know the American brands of food at all. Grabbing things he could reconized off the shelves. Some tea, a few apples, bread, strawberry jam, peanut butter, milk, macaronni and cheese, and eggs. A few things Alfred had to help him pick out, while he filled up the cart with a lot more. Arthur couldn't keep track of it all but he knew there was ceral, bacon, grapes, hot dogs, some ground meat, buns, some canned vegetables, oreos, chips, soda, and some other things.

While they were in the store they also picked up some dishes and utencils and some cooking pans. When they were done with their shopping and in the check-out they grabbed a bag of cooked, boneless, fried chicken, that was kept warm under hot lights for dinner.

When their purchases were rung up Arthur noticed Alfred wince at the numbers that showed up. Arthur wasn't positive himself, but he was sure nearly 200 dollars was a lot in this country. 200 Pounds was a lot in his country at least. Alfred paid for it entirely when he noticed Arthur seeming to get confused by the money. Arthur tried to protest but Alfred just told him that he could pay him back in the car.

On the way back to the college Alfred helped a now grumpy Arthur sort through the money and pay him for half of the supplies they'd bought. Once done Arthur grumpily sat and looked out the window for the rest of the way, and remained silent as they unloaded the food and other purchases into their dorm. Arthur didn't like needing help like this, it irked him that he knew so little about how this country worked and that Alfred had to guide him so much after just one day.

When they finished eating their food Arthur cleaned up while Alfred called his mom, something about getting his TV and laptop sent over, maybe something about a game system as well. The remainder of the night was rather quiet. Arthur wrote to his mother in England, letting her know he was alright. Alfred finished his unpacking and, as Arthur had predicted, they moved some things around to make the place more comfy for the two of them.

While Alfred went to take a shower Arthur layed on his bed, clad in sweat pants and a T-shirt, looking out of the open window. Suddenly a small glittery orange light appeared by his window and a small little fire faerie flew in. She lit up the dim room that was currently only lit by the two lamps on both desks, and brought with her a comforting warmth.

'_Arthur why are you here?'_ The little fae asked.

Arthur sighed, "for college, I told you and your sisters all this before."

_'No, why are you in this dorm with him? Don't you know?' _She replied back. That made Arthur raise an eyebrow. _Don't you know? _What didn't he know. Was it really something? The faerie would often say things like _Don't you know_ to him, but would never elaborate on the matter. It was almost like they were just seeing what Arthur knew about himself and he hated it because the fae made him feel as though he knew nothing about his life. He blamed his parents for that, they left him alone like this in an adoption agency. No answers or clues to who he was or were he came from except his name and his mothers locket which had, what he presumed, would be his family photo from right after he was born.

"Don't I know what dear?" Arthur asked, hoping to get a response this time.

_'About Alfred' _she replied with a devious smirk.

Arthur shook his head, "what about him?"

The faerie just giggled, _'go through the his photo album if you wish to find out. He put it in the left hand draw of his desk.'_ Than she vanished in thin air. Leaving nothing behind to prove she was there moments before except for the tingly warmth that was in the room, which was swiftly fading.

Arthur sighed, he wouldn't invade Alfreds privacy like that. He'd just met him today after all, if there was something in the photo album that Arthur should see than Alfred himself would show him. Arthur refused to allow the faerie to influence him to invade anothers privacy, they didn't do it often, but on occasion they would, and Arthur never listened to them.

Later that night, when Alfred lay curled up in his bed asleep, his breathing barely even a backround noise to the room, Arthur lay awake, thinking. He didn't know why, but he wanted to truly look through Alfreds photo album. For the first time in his life he questioned what the fae had told him and actually wondered, _what could lie within that photo album. _

* * *

_And Chapter! New story! This plots been jumping around in my head for a bit now and hasn't let me work on Of Tea and Blood or my other new story (which isn't up yet, but will be Spamo if you want to keep your eyes peeled for it) _

_So, I decided to let this plot bunny loose! Review for me please! Keep on eye on these Author notes, for there will be contest for sneak preview like in Of Tea and Blood. Which will be updated soon! Little sorry for not updating that, blame this here, and me trying to figure out LiveJournal. Seriously, if any of you have a LiveJournal account and could PM me about how to upload stuff on there, tell me, please! _

_So! Read, Review, Relay the story to a friend. _

_Finally! A few notes on this story! It's taking place in southwestern PA if you haven't noticed, and CALU is a real college in that area, dorm B is a real dorm (which I've heard is suppose to be the haunted one) and the classes Arthur is taking are real undergraduate coarses you can take. NOW! I do not know if thats what the dorms are really like, I'm only in highschool, I've been up to CALU many times (I live very close to it)and actually want to attend there when I graduate highschool, but have never really been in a dorm. Many places in this story are real places and what not, although some will be made up, Walmart for example does exist but I don't know exactly how close it is to CALU in all honesty. Alright thats it I believe. _

_Oh! If you want a bonus! I referenced something in this chapter, dorm B-13. Pay attention to the B-13. If someone can figure out that than you get a small bit of backround information on this story. No preview, but extra information you'll have ahead of time. _

_Now than, I repeat._

_READ, REVIEW RELAY THE STORY TO A FRIEND. _

_THANK YOU!_


	2. Chapter 2

**UnWanted**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

By

Katrara

* * *

All the next day the only thing Arthur could think about was what the faerie had told him the night before. _Look in his photo album to see who he was._ What on earth could Alfred possibly be to Arthur, they'd just met yesterday. Normally he could ignore the faeries inquires like these, but this one was bothering him.

'_If there is something I should know about him I'll find it out on my own, not by snooping around his things as the faeries suggested'_ Arthur decided in his head as he made himself some tea. It was only eight thirty in the morning, but Arthur was a morning person. He would often wake up first in his home back in England and sneak out onto the porch roof outside his window to watch the sunrise. Alfred was still asleep, Arthur was assuming that he wasn't much of a morning person, which he didn't mind. He always hated hiding his abilities, it only reminded him how different he was, but with Alfred still asleep he could fool around a tad with them. Using them to quickly heat his tea, sort his clothes, or pour himself some cereal and cut an apple without lifting much of a finger.

Using his powers always seemed to relax him, even if he was occasionally nervous when going to try something different it still relaxed him. It was like if he didn't use his powers and some energy than it would all build up and drive him insane.

He was completely ready for the coming day, finishing up his tea when Alfred finally decided to get out of bed. While Arthur stood at the sink, washing dishes, clad in plain jeans, not tight like the pair he'd worn previously, and a tighter Beatles T-shirt, his mothers locket securely around his neck as usual. Alfred was leaning over into the fridge pulling out some eggs and milk and setting them on the counter, his pajama pants barely hanging onto his hips. He had no shirt on either, showing off his well toned chest and abs to the world. Arthur blushed and looked out the window, he hadn't noticed in his dazed state last night just how handsome his roommate was. It didn't help that he swung the opposite way either.

"Mornin..." Alfred mumbled tiredly before letting out a yawn as he turned the coffee maker on for himself.

"Morning" Arthur replied, his eyes turning back to the sunny blond as he watched him. The room lapsing into silence.

Alfred was apparently making himself some scrambled eggs for breakfast with toast and coffee. He appeared to be a better cook than Arthur already. After Alfred had made his breakfast he went to sit at the small table in the room while Arthur took the chore of cleaning the bowl and frying pan he'd dirtied while making his breakfast. He also seemed to be a better slob than Arthur already.

Arthur finished with the dishes as Alfred finished eating, appearing much more awake.

"So you wanna do anything today?" Alfred asked curiously, sidling up next to Arthur and dropping his dishes into the sink. Arthur didn't bother washing the plate, fork, or cup this time, moving aside to let Alfred wash his mess.

"I don't know. Did you want to spend the day with me again?" Arthur replied, a little curious as to if Alfred really wanted to spend time with Arthur.

"Well I thought we could just go and hang out, your new to the area after all. Besides were going to be roommates, might as well get to know each other, right?" Alfred explained while cleaning his dishes.

"Alright than, we can spend the day together. I suppose you'll have to decide what to do though, I honestly don't know the area at all." Arthur admitted, a tad embarrassed.

"Well there's a nice state park called Ceder Creek a short drive away. Summers gonna be over soon, thought maybe we could take advantage of the nice weather we're suppose to have for the rest of the week and go have a little pick-nick, goof-off, just get to know each other" Alfred stated with excitement from his idea lacing his voice. A warm smile that could scold the coldest heart being turned towards Arthur.

"Okay...I suppose that sounds like a nice idea." Arthur answered after a moments thought on the idea.

Two hours later Arthur found himself in Alfred's car. He tried not to notice the crazy thing Alfred called driving, keeping his eyes trained on the small book he had in his lap. Alfred had gotten dressed and grabbed an extra blanket before heading out with Arthur. They'd stopped at a connivance store and grabbed some bottled water on their way out and were now driving into the park, looking for a place to park.

Alfred had insisted on going on the lower level, closer to the river that apparently was in the park. As they drove through Arthur took in the beautiful forest around them, idly noticing the small children that were playing on jungle gyms scattered about. Alfred was going very slow, in case an animal or a biker went out in front of them. Alfred was a little upset that he didn't have his mountain bike with him when he saw a group of bikers peddling towards the trails.

Arthur wasn't one for biking although he had promised Alfred that they could go up onto one of the hiking trails and try to find this supposed 100-some year old apple tree that was apparently out on the trail somewhere.

Once they parked Alfred demanded they go straight to the trails, dragging Arthur behind him. Arthur was hoping to lay down for a bit and read his book, that was now locked in the car, but Alfred apparently wasn't for that plan and Arthur wasn't being left alone in a new country. So he let Alfred drag him onto the trail.

Arthur read the plank that was at the start, about the apple tree before heading off onto the trail with Alfred. Upon crossing the first little bridge that went over a small creek in the woods Arthur hesitated in continuing. There were at least five woodland faeries floating about in the woods that Arthur could see. Alfred, not being able to see them just took Arthur's wrist and continued to pull him along the path, starting to chat animatedly.

"Alright, so lets talk and get to know each other!" Alfred exclaimed after they were out on the path.

"What would you like to know about me?" Arthur replied calmly, looking around the forest, his eyes constantly noticing the fae flying around, often landing on his or Alfred's shoulders and head.

"Well I know your from England, but what alls your family like?" Alfred asked curiously. Arthur slowed in step. Alfred would find out about his orphanage sooner or later seeing as they were roommates. No sense trying to hide it. His voice was soft when he spoke.

"I'm an orphan...I was adopted by a very kind women who I'm proud to call mum when I was a toddler. She had one son of her own and had adopted two more before me. One more after me. How she can handle raising five boys I don't know."

"Your an orphan? That's kinda weird." Alfred stated, looking at Arthur seriously.

"Excuse me?" Arthur shouted at Alfred. There was no way he was going to have some little brat making fun of his life.

"I didn't mean it badly. It's just...I'm an orphan too, my adoptive parents are actually English too. They'd moved to America for some reason four years prior and had adopted me when I was three." Alfred explained, looking downcast.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." Arthur apologized sheepishly, looking over to Alfred. A moment of silence lapsed before Alfred broke it.

"What happened to your birth parents? Mine were killed in a house fire..." Alfred asked, voice quiet.

"They just...left me. When I was old enough to understand my mum told me that I was just left out behind the orphanage. Wrapped in a blanket with my birth mums locket around me neck and a folder with my name and other information under me...I'm terribly sorry for your parents though." Arthur wanted to just hug Alfred. His parents were at least still out there, his had been killed in a house fire. Such a painful way to die. Arthur had burned himself plenty of times, whether it be because of the fae or his cooking, he knew how painful it was and the thought of dying in that pain scared him.

"It's okay. I never knew them so I honestly didn't have a bond with them." Alfred said, shaking off the sad atmosphere.

"So you have four sibling? What they like?" Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur groaned. "Your in for one hell of a description boy."

The duo spent the rest of the hike to the tree discussing Arthur's siblings and Alfred's twin brother, Matthew. Matthew was the younger of the two twins and was attending college out in Canada. When they came to the end of the path Alfred insisted that they had to hike up through the creek to find the apple tree, but Arthur wasn't having it.

It wasn't just the fact he didn't want to wade in the creek, it was the fact that there were now water faeries playing in the creek up this far in the river and Arthur really wanted to just turn around. This many fae together was never a good sign. He didn't want anything to happen to Alfred either. He could at least see and interact with the fae, Alfred didn't even believe in magic. It was a topic they got on, on their way back off the trail. Alfred was a man of science and history. Arthur was more history and mythology. Once they'd both discovered they both loved history it was a very quick connection and the two could honestly call each other friends easily while teasing each other about their science and mythology enjoyments.

They were the only ones on the trail at the time, almost halfway back when a faerie decided she'd had enough of Arthur ignoring them all. Her bright green eyes drowned in an eerie red for a moment before resurfacing as a tree root silently twisted up from the ground, unseen by the pair walking along the path. Arthur ended up being the unlucky one, his foot catching the root and sending him to the ground, the foot that caught the root twisting at a painful angle and pulling the muscles. Officially spraining the ankle. As he hit the ground his, now injured, leg skidded across a sharp rock, tearing his jeans and leaving a jagged cut along his shin.

"Bloody Hell!" He yelled, curling in on himself after he hit the ground, hands grabbing the sides of the injured leg.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted, dropping to his knees by the injured man. Forcing him onto his butt and moving his hands away from his leg easily. Arthur was biting his lip, nearly breaking more skin, and tears were seen prickling at his eyes. Alfred rolled Arthur's torn pant leg up to examine the wound and bit his own lip nervously. Arthur's leg was covered in blood and the wound looked deep, the ankle already a bright red and his whole lower leg starting to swell.

Standing up Alfred lifting Arthur into his arms, cautious of his injured leg. Arthur didn't fight him at all, trying to ignore the screaming pain that was going through his body.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the car and I should have some things to fix you up in there, okay? Just hang on for a few minutes, alright?" Alfred said softly. Walking as quickly as he could while carrying at least 130 extra pounds. Arthur nodded, burying his head against Alfred's arm, fingers digging into his shirt till his knuckles went numb, just wishing the pain away. When Arthur looked up at the path he saw the little woodlin faerie, grinning like a small child had just received a magnificent present for their birthday. His eyes widened, realizing that those bright green eyes that matched his so well were staring directly at him.

_Why would she hurt me?_ Arthur thought as he was carried off the trail. Mind in a sea of confusion. Body in an ocean of pain.

* * *

Once back at the car Alfred swiftly opened the back door and set Arthur down on the edge of the seat, leaving he door open, before going to the trunk. By now the pain in Arthur's leg was nothing more than a dull throb, most of the pain had turned to blissful numbness.

When Alfred came back to his side he had a first aid kit, a towel, and a jug of water. "This will probably hurt some, but it'll keep you from getting infections." Alfred said, wetting down the edge of the towel with about half the water in the jug. Arthur nodded and gripped bit his lip as the wet towel touched his hurt leg. It stung a little, but nothing like it had initially. Once Alfred had wiped up all the blood thoroughly, just a little still seeping from the wound he went into the first aid kit.

"It doesn't look deep enough that it'll need stitches. Just some heavy bandaging. Might wanna hold onto something now, this is what's gonna hurt." Alfred stated, turning back to Arthur with a bottle of peroxide and alcohol wipes. "Safer to use both, it'll burn worse though." Alfred explained, stretch out Arthur's leg and taking an alcohol wipe from its packaging. He looked up at Arthur for a second before pressing the wipe to the injury. Arthur reacted nearly instantaneously, his leg jerking away as he took in a sharp gasp of air. Alfred seemed to predict this would happen though as his hand just followed Arthur's leg back, than holding it in place securely as he continued to wipe it off. Arthur had to bit his lip to keep the whimper from escaping, it burned so bad.

"Alright, just the peroxide now and I'll bandage it up." Alfred voice was quiet, guilty almost from having to put Arthur in more pain. Arthur shook his head sharply, hands gripping the seat for dear life as Alfred soaked a cotton ball, he'd gotten it from the first aid kit, and rubbed it over the cut, keeping Arthur's shaking leg still. Arthur couldn't keep in the cry of pain this time. The combination of the pain from the cut and the two chemicals to much for him.

Alfred worked quickly, obviously not liking Arthur in this state. He put the peroxide and alcohol wipes back in their places before coming back with medical wrap. He slid Arthur back on the seat, propping his leg up on it, making it easier to work with as he bandaged up Arthur's leg.

"Alright, the cuts taken care of!" Alfred said victoriously, taking the medical supplies back to the trunk of the car. Arthur let out a relieved sigh, relaxing his muscles that had tensed up so much.

"Thank you so much," Arthur said sheepishly, "I really haven't a clue what to do with wounds. I hurt myself so rarely as a child." Alfred let out a playful laugh, coming back to Arthur's side, looping an arm around him and helping him around to the passenger seat.

"It's not big. I tend to injure myself...a lot, "Alfred admitted, "just grew use to carrying the first aid kit around and taking care of my own wounds from watching my mom do it so often for me." A soft smile slid onto Alfred's face. "She's such a sweet women, always made sure nothing bad happened to me...I don't know what happened before me and Mattie were adopted but I think she lost someone close to her. She was always so possessive towards us both."

"Oh, she must have been an amazing mum than. Mine wasn't that possesive. She loved and took care of us dearly, but she always did that little extra for my oldest brother, who was biologically hers." Arthur explained, eyes drifting off some as Alfred closed the door and went around to his side of the car. There were a few moments of silence, when they both just sat there, thinking, wondering. _What were my birth parents like._

* * *

Half an hour later and Alfred was helping Arthur down to the infirmary of the college. Although he'd done a fine job with the cut, if he did say so himself, he couldn't do much for the twisted ankle Arthur seemed to have.

Arthur had seemed hesitant about the infirmary to Alfred, but than again he couldn't just refuse the medical treatment. He needed it, no matter how he felt around doctors and nurses. He hated them in truth, they were there to help people, normal people, and Arthur knew damn well that he was far from a normal person. He felt out of place and like a weird specimen when ever he was examined for a check-up. The medicine they gave him through shots didn't feel right in his body. The way the faerie looked at him, with concerned faces, always made him scared that the doctor would realize he wasn't normal. That the medicine wouldn't mix well in his body, something, anything, bad. As he'd grown up he'd learned that nothing bad would happen, but he still held that paranoia from his childhood.

Alfred just thought Arthur was one of those people that hated doctors, a lot of people were like that after all. Still worried for his new friend Alfred stayed with Arthur as the nurse looked over his leg, commenting on Alfreds good clean-up job of the cut. Alfred smiled at the compliment, and thanked the older lady for it. Than she went to the ankle and narrowed her eyes. After feeling it, bending it and twisting it, watching all of Arthurs pained expressions to each movement, she declared it sprained.

She got Arthur a brace for it and crutches. He'd be on them for at least two weeks, depending on how fast it healed. Arthur thanked the women as he left her office at his first chance, Alfred tailing behind him.

* * *

A little over a week later and Arthur was off the crutches, just wearing a thin brace with his shoes for his ankle. The nurse had been shocked that it hadn't taken at _least_ two weeks to heal, but Arthur wasn't. On the rare occasions he did injure himself the injuries always healed up fast, never leaving a scar behind either. The cut up his leg was still in bandages, but those would be able to come off in a day or so as well, they could possibly come off now but Arthur wasn't one to take a risk for infections, especially two weeks before college classes for him were to start.

Throughout the past ten days him and Alfred had known each other they'd barely been apart, and Arthur found himself already liking him, a lot. They argued about a lot of things, but in that sweet way that those with a close relationship did, and they hadn't even known each other for two weeks. Arthur tried to ignore the feelings as best he could, he didn't know how long he'd be in this country and there was no sense in getting hung up on someone within the first two weeks. Still he couldn't stop his eyes from gazing at the other when he walked into the little kitchen, shirtless, in the mornings. How he couldn't help but hear that laugh, so sweet and full of life and his voice would just sing to Arthur. Arthur didn't mind that he could get into conversations for hours on end with Alfred about absolutely anything, either discovering they shared the same thoughts on it, and sharing these thoughts on the topic, or discovering their opinions were on opposite ends of the spectrum, ending in a banter on whose opinion was right, or made more sense, or had more proof, or something else like that.

The faeries also hadn't been around much lately, ever since the one in the forest caused his sprained ankle and jagged cut they'd nearly vanished. The only time he'd seen them lately was late at night, or early in the morning, when Alfred was still asleep. They'd perch themselves on the book shelf and lean against a photo album, Alfred's photo album. The one he'd moved from his desk out onto the book shelf after his college supplies decided it would take over his desk.

Arthur knew they were taunting him, just trying to get him to peek inside the book, but he refused. His relationship with Alfred was going to well right now, and he wouldn't ruin it by snooping in his things. He wouldn't admit it to himself either, that it wasn't the fact that Alfred might get mad at him for snooping, he knew he wouldn't, that kept him away, but the terror of what he might find in that photo album that the faeries were so bent on him seeing.

He didn't think he'd ever have a reason to go into that photo album, he always ignored the faeries taunts and didn't expect them to ever succeed in getting him to look in the album. He swore to himself that he wouldn't.

* * *

Arthur had officially been in the United States for two weeks, on a cloudy Monday morning when his phone went off to _Imagine_ by _The Beatles_. Normally Arthur would be up by now, seeing it was ten in the morning, but him and Alfred had been up till nearly three watching movies. (He'd learned Alfred was terrified of horror movies, which he quite frankly loved.)

An audible groan was heard from both occupants of the room as Arthur rolled over in his own bed to answer his phone.

"Allo?" His accent, heavy in his half asleep state, it would have sounded like complete gibberish to an American, but the person on the other end of the line had an accent as strong as his own.

"Arthur? Baby, are you still asleep? It's not like you to be asleep this late in the morning." Arthur's mother said on her end.

"Morning mum, was up late with my roommate watching movies last night tis all." Arthur answered, not moving out of his cocoon of blankets at all. Alfred on the other hand had been awoken and was tiredly working his way out of the knot of blankets he often tied himself in at night, before falling to the floor.

"Really? Making friends already, thats wonderful love" she replied, fully awake, despite it being only six a.m. where she was. She was more of a morning person than Arthur. "Tell me now, have you gotten any mail from me yet?" She asked curiously.

"Mail? No, none so far, just a few letters from the school" Arthur responded, letting out a yawn before working his way out of bed, righting his locket that had twisted around his neck in his sleep.

"Ah, never mind than. I'll have to talk to you later, and Arthur please, call your mother more often. I miss my Artie and hate not hearing from any of my boys when they leave me for college, and your in a bloody different country across the pond!" She cried, the sound of a door closing heard in the back round before a motor starting up.

"Alright mum, I'm sorry, I'll try to call more often, alright?" Arthur asked, sitting up as Alfred worked his way out of the room to the kitchen, probably to make some coffee.

"Alright than love, I'll talk to you soon than. Bye." She replied.

"Bye mum, love ya." Arthur yawned out, hanging the phone up at the same time his adoptive mother did. Arthur set his phone back down on the desk and went to find Alfred, were he predicted him to be, in the kitchen. The coffee pot was on and he was beating some eggs that were in a bowl with milk. A frying pan was on the stove, heating up. Alfred was apparently making some scrambled eggs for breakfast this fine morning. Going into the cupboard he pulled out a mug to make his tea in, he missed his tea cups so much but they were back home in England.

"Can you go check the mail?" Arthur asked while filling his mug up with water, giving Alfred something to do while his eggs cooked for a minute once he poured the mix of egg and milk in the pan.

"Sure." Alfred stated, sounding tired still and annoyed at his coffee pot for taking so long to give him one damn cup of much needed caffeine while his eggs were cooking. Leaving the room Arthur took Alfred's place in the kitchen as he glared at the microwave that was now heating his tea. He hated not having a tea kettle either for his tea.

A few seconds later as the microwave dinged, signalling it was done, Alfred came back into the kitchen with two envelopes and a large box with a label **FRAGILE** on it.

"What alls there?" Arthur asked curiously, taking the mug from the microwave and placing a tea bag in the mug. He missed everything tea related that was back in England now that he thought about it, the kettle, the cups, the ball, the loose tea leaves, all of it. He didn't know how long he would make it on instant American tea.

Going through the letter first Alfred spoke his readings allowed. "Alfred F. Jones...from the school," he tossed it aside and went to the next, "Alfred F. Jones..From a Robert Kirkland, that'd be my dad." Alfred tossed that letter aside as well, looking at the box. Not seeing how bad Arthur was standing by the counter with his mug of tea. The way his whole body shook. How he was slightly hunched over now. How his emerald eyes were wide and nearly glowed as Alfred said his fathers last name.

"Arthur Kirkland...from, wait _Kirkland_?" Alfred had to do a double take at Arthur's last name. Arthur hadn't told him it now that he thought about it and this was his first time getting the mail, so he hadn't known that was Arthur's last name. He never imagined though that Arthur would have the same last name as his adoptive dad. Taking his letter he compared every single letter in the last names to one another.

"That...is so weird." Alfred commented, confused. There was no way that his adoptive dad and his roommate were related.

Suddenly Arthur wished that he'd listened to the faeries a while ago as he dashed to the bedroom and grabbed Alfred's photo album. Arthur was smart and grew up with the faeries and the second he heard Alfreds dad's last name he knew what they'd been trying to tell him for once and felt like a fool for ignoring this.

"Arthur?" Alfred shouted, following Arthur into the bedroom. Finding his roommate flipping through his photo album. Arthur didn't reply. "What are you doing?" Alfred demanded, but Arthur didn't reply. Instead he continued flipping through the pages till his eyes locked onto a page and he stared at it. Wide eyes widening more, his emerald eyes nearly burning in intensity.

There were three pictures on the page. One was of Alfred, looking to be around ten, in a filthy football uniform, standing in front of a field. The next had who Arthur assumed was Alfred's twin, Matthew, who was eating ice cream on a couch with Alfred eating his own bowl of ice cream on the floor, they looked to be around six in the picture.

The last picture looked to be one from a family vacation. Alfred must have taken it because he wasn't in it. His brother was though, sitting on a towel that was laid out on the sandy beach. Matthew wasn't the one who caught Arthur's eye though, it was the couple he was sitting between. Arthur had seen them before, he saw them every time he opened his locket.

Pulling said locket off his neck he opened it clumsily with shaky hands, just to prove to himself that this was real. He examined the picture in his locket and the one in the photo album before collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily in pure shock, his eyes closed, and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Arthur?" Alfred who had been behind him asked curiously, looking down at the two pictures, than gasping at what he saw. Arthur's locket, which Arthur had told him had been left with him at the orphanage, a picture of his parents when they were younger holding a small baby that was unmistakably Arthur. The fair skin, the blond hair, those glowing green eyes, all Arthur's. Than he looked to the photo in his album, it was the one he'd taken on a family vacation of his brother and adoptive parents, the same parents that were holding a baby Arthur.

"My _adoptive_ parents...are you _birth parents?"_

* * *

_Chapter Two! There you go! Took a bit longer than intended but got a three day weekend (started school last Monday) and got this baby done. Chapter three will be right around the corner, it'll follow the time line right from here, for many a reasons. (Of Tea and Blood will probably get the next update though, that or I'll finish up the prologue to the Spamo I've been working on) _

_This chapter moved a little fast but this and the next need to if we want to get to the good old drama part. Don't want to bore you with useless fillers (specially if there no USxUK action going on yet.) Cedar Creek is a real state park as well, along with the apple tree. I've gona on that trail a good twenty times and have yet to find that damned tree. Someone told me you had to to through the creek once you hit the end of the trail though, but I've never done that, hence why I made Arthur get nervous right at the furthest point I've ever gone. _

_Also I read the last reviews and I've tried to clean up my grammer more and whoever said that Arthur wouldn't say 'mom' but 'mum' I'm sorry for the first chapter, that irkes me as well. I just wasn't paying attention last time and I do believe I fixed that problem in this chapter, so just ignore my typo in the last one please. _

_As for contest last time, on the Dorm B-13 thing. No one got it. Closest anyone came was the 13 looks like a B, which is the idea. B-B, BB. If anyone here likes Death Note and read the LABB murder cases you know the character Beyond Birthday, aka BB. Thought I'd hint him, see who all recognized him here...failed a bit. _

_This time though we do have a contest for a sneak preview!_

_CONTEST: Arthur got a box, labeled FRAGILE in this chapter, there are hints as to whats in there in this chapter. someone tell me what he was mailed and you get a full twenty-four hour preview to chapter 3! _


	3. Chapter 3

**UnWanted**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

By

Katrara

* * *

_"My __adoptive_ parents...are you _birth parents?"_

Arthur didn't respond to Alfred's statement. In far too much shock at the news he had just learned. His emerald eyes just staring down at the two pictures being held in front of him.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked trying to get the sandy blonds attention. "Hey, come on..." the blue eyed male was cut off by a loud clang of something hitting the kitchen floor. Muttering a quiet _what the_ as he moved in to the kitchen to investigate.

He immediately backed up, coughing as he was met with smoke, his eggs he was frying from before having caught on fire.

"Shit! Theres a fucking fire!" Alfred yelled, rushing into the hallway to grab the extinguisher.

The threat of a fire seemed to get through to Arthur though. His head snapped up and he moved into the hallway, behind Alfred as the taller aimed the nozzle of the extinguisher towards the kitchen. When he pulled the trigger though, nothing came out. Alfred started to panic, trying to get the white foam to come out and save the dorm kitchen but it wasn't working, he couldn't see what the problem was. When Arthur looked around Alfred's broad frame though he did see the problem.

The fire faerie from his first night in the dorm with Alfred was dancing around the room, keeping normally crimson eyes burning a bright green as she kept them trained on the two blonds in the hallway.

"_Move."_Arthur ordered, pushing past Alfred and rushing into the kitchen. Alfred unable to pull Arthur from the heat of the flames before he was out of reach. Arthur panted a little in the intense heat, already feeling sweat beginning to bead on his body. When he entered the room the little faerie started sing, her shrill high voice sending a painful lullaby throughout the room, all for Arthur's ear to hear.

_"Hush."_ Arthur commanded and the singing stopped, the sizzling of the flames even quieted and the dorm was met with an unnatural silence for the events taking place inside it. Even Alfred was quiet behind Arthur.

Arthur's voice was the only thing that could cut through the silence of the area, and he took advantage of that. Speaking but a single word as he glared at the faerie that had set his current home ablaze. His voice was but a soft quiet whisper as he spoke, _"Disappear."_

When the last syllable left his mouth the faerie vanished, taking the entire fire with her. Leaving not a scorch mark where the flames had danced a moment ago. The frying pan and its spilled contents still sat on the floor and the small burner was still on, heating nothing now. Silently, Arthur walked over to the stove and turned it off than bent down and picked up the frying pan put it in the sink and cleaned of the spilled eggs before collapsing onto the floor.

Alfred, who had watched the entire scene in complete silence ran to Arthur's side, holding him securly in his arms as Arthur shook.

He'd never used his abilities like that, never. He's never dealt with a house fire, never dealt with a fire caused by a faerie. Hell he'd never _ordered _a faerie. Now that he thought about it he had given Alfred that order to move when he'd stormed past as well. This was all too much, he was strained to much right now with too many things going on in his mind. First he learned his parents are alive, and had adopted some American child, the child that was now a young adult and holding him in a warm embrace right now. Then he has a faerie he use to trust start a fire in the kitchen, which he had to put out with his abilities, all of which Alfred saw. It was too much far too much, he needed to calm down but he couldn't. Not like this, not right now. For now all he needed was for Alfred to hold him and give him comfort until his mind chose to settle down.

Time became irrelavant to the two sitting on the kitchen floor. Arthur trying to sort all this new information out within his head while he laid in the warm comforting arms of Alfred. Alfred trying to keep quiet, replaying the days events in his head, knowing Arthur needed time before speaking but dozens of questions flying into his mind.

They could have probably stayed there for much longer if Alfred's phone hadn't gone off. He didn't move to get it at first, finding Arthur the top priority at the moment but chose to answer it when Arthur sat up and pulled away from him, silently telling Alfred to answer it. With a sigh Alfred stood, grabbing his phone that had been sitting on the table, where he'd left it the night before.

"Hello?" He spoke into the mobile device upon answering.

"Alfie? Sweetie its your mum." A cheery tone spoke over the receiver. Alfred physically paled, looking cautiously over at Arthur who was pulling himself up off the floor and leaning against the counter, eyes downcast.

"O-oh, whatcha need than?" Alfred replied slowly.

"Your father and I wanted to know if we could come over for the weekend, we're debating on going across the pond for a bit soon, your grandma wants us to visit. We wanted to see you before college started and we left." Even after all these years her English accent held strong to her voice.

"U-um, I don't know if thats a good idea...I was thinking of showing my roommate around the area a bit." Alfred answered his adoptive mother hesitantly.

"Oh? Why don't we make it a little group trip? We can swing by tomorrow and grab you two up, has he been to Pittsburgh before or is he out of state?"

"He's studying abroad mom...from England, I don't know if he-"

"England? Oh Alfred we must talk to him! It'd be so nice to speak with someone here whose from across the pond." Chloe interrupted her adoptive child excitedly.

"But mo-" Alfred was interrupted again.

"No buts, your father and I will be over around noon tomorrow. Alright sweetie, I love you. Bye!" At that the phone went silent in Alfred's hand and he dropped it to the counter with a _clank._

Turning around to face his room mate Alfred found the sandy blond in the same state he'd left him in, curled up on the kitchen floor. "Arthur...Come on man, talk to me. You gotta let me know whats going on, seriously! What just happened there!"

It took a moment to sink in but finally Arthur raised his head, looking at Alfred as if for the first time. His eyes were wide and scared, he closed them. Taking a few deep breaths before pulling himself up off the floor and trying to regain some dignity as he sat down at the table.

"...Make some tea for us to drink over this, and I'll start to explain."

* * *

Arthur rattled his mind for a way to get out of explaining this to Alfred. He hadn't told a _soul_ about his faeries, his magic, _anything_. Now here he was, spilling it all out to this sunny blond American. All because some fire faerie he'd known since he was a small child had caught the kitchen on fire after he'd found out that his parents, his _birth_ parents that had _abandoned _him as an infant, were his roommates adoptive parents. Said parents were also scheduled to pop in for a visit the next day as well and his mother was apparently thrilled to be able to talk to someone from England.

Alfred had made the tea while Arthur rattled his mind, it was a bit weak for Arthur's taste but in his current mind set he couldn't complain about _tea._ When Alfred gave his counterpart a mug full of tea Arthur had chosen his fate, taking a large drink of the hot liquid and a deep breath before starting. Explaining everything slowly to Alfred, answering questions whenever he was interrupted by the blue eyed male. Many of the questions were answered with _I don't know_'s and _the faeries won't tell me_'s, something which, finally having said it aloud, made Arthur stopped and question the devious winged creatures more than he already did. He hadn't realized just how much they kept from him until he was thoroughly questioned by an outsider to his life.

Arthur thought he was going to be mocked at first. He'd learned through the time they'd spent together that Alfred was a man of science and fact. The only reason Arthur could come up with at why Alfred was actually seeming to _believe_ him was the fact that he'd _seen_ Arthur stop a fire with those abilities after discovering that his mysterious English parents were the birth parents to his even more mysterious roommate.

The American, Arthur had learned, could be rather dense and clueless as well which is why he believed that there was no way Alfred was faking his belief in Arthur's words. It was the comfort that Arthur received from this knowledge that encouraged him to tell Alfred all he could. He told him the full story about how he was found, the locket, the faeries, what they told him as a child. The spells he'd learned to cast, the information on the Fae he had, his mistrust in them, his controlling ability. He even went over their change in attitude when he'd come to America and how they'd hurt him on the hiking trail that one day. Alfred seemed to absorb the information like a new born taking in their new life.

Throughout the story telling the two, mainly Arthur, had managed to go through an entire pot of tea and had talked, again mostly Arthur, into the late evening. It wasn't until Arthur's phone went off that either occupant noticed the time.

Arthur jumped slightly at the sudden sound, still jumpy from from everything, but than answered his phone without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver.

"Bonjour, mon cher." A heavily accented voice spoke through the phone.

"What the hell do you want, frog?" Arthur replied, irritation already in his tone.

"Now, now cher Arthur. Why the aigre attitude?" The caller replied, his native language sneaking into his sentences.

"Because you called. If you don't want anything than please, _go away._" The Brit bit back, annoyed.

"You wound me, mon cher. I simply wanted to see if mon petit amour was busy demain."

Arthur sighed, looking across the table to see a confused Alfred. He really shouldn't say what he was thinking but he couldn't resist. He could say it in French but he refused to use the language of the person he hated the most.

"Yes, I am actually quite busy tomorrow. With my boyfriend, who isn't you. Goodbye ya bastard." With that Arthur hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the table, next to the box his mother had sent him which he'd yet to open up.

"Who was that and what do you mean your busy with your boyfriend tomorrow?" Alfred nearly yelled the second part, face a bit red. It made Arthurs own face redden as well.

"I-it was my ex..Bloody frog won't leave me be since he was an exchange student in my last year of high school. We had a small relationship, didn't even last a year. He doesn't want to accept that though. I just said what I did to get him to leave me alone for a bit." Arthur explain, occupying himself with the box he'd received in the mail.

"Wait? Your gay?" Alfred hadn't been this shocked when Arthur had peformed magic in front of him. It took Arthur aback a bit.

"Well, bi if you need to get technical...Please tell me your not homophobic." Arthur wouldn't admit that he thought he liked the American in his head after that sentence.

Alfred was silent for a moment before letting a small laugh slide through his lips. "Naw man, I swing between the lines too honestly. Bit shocked that you do though!"

"You seemed more shocked about my sexual preference than my bloody abilities!" Arthur shouted back, opening the box and peering in. A large smile spreading across his face, a great change compared to his earlier state.

"Mum always knows how to cheer me up!" The green eyed male exclaimed, pulling his old ceramic tea set from home out of the box, piece by piece. It was a smaller set, made for no more than five people at the most.

"A tea set? Isn't that kinda girly?" Alfred asked, already getting off the previous two subjects. The boy was distracted rather easily.

"No, it is not _girlie,_ it is what I've been needing to make some proper tea and feel more at home here." Arthur retorted, casting a small glare at the younger.

"Okay, okay. If you say so." Alfred fought to hide back his laugh. Arthur merely sighed, getting back on subject.

"Never mind my tea set. We need to figure out what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Oh...Yeah. Should we tell them? I mean, if they ask for you last name or something, their gonna find out. I don't really want to lie to them either. They did raise me." Alfred responded, voice quieter than before.

"I understand...I want to meet them too, I really do..But, they adandoned me and fled the country...How will they respond to seeing me now?" Arthur asked, true fear and hesitation in his voice.

The American stood up, walking around the room to hug Arthur around the shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll handle their reactions when they react. Right?"

"I suppose..." Arthur barely spoke, leaning back into the arms around his frame.

Another round of silence settled over the two. Arthur finally got up though, moving from Alfred's hold to put his tea set on one of few remaining shelves. "Hey Alfred?"

"Yeah?" Said blue eyed man replied.

"Do you think...do you think your parents know anything about my..abilities?" Arthur asked, a tad hesitantly.

Alfred just shrugged. "I dunno, they never did any magic or anything. Never spoke to thin air, nothing creepy or mysterious about them beyond the fact their English."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head as he muttered a quite _alright, _going back into their shared bedroom to write a thank you letter to his mother for the tea set. He needed to do something to get his mind off the last few hours events.

* * *

Alfred stayed in the kitchen a bit longer, making himself a simple burger, before coming back into the bedroom. Arthur was curled up in the corner of his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest and shaking his head. The American raised an eyebrow at his roommates strange behavior, walking over to the edge of the elders bed. "Hey? You okay?"

Arthur just shook his head harder, stammering, "m-make them shu-ut up!"

Confused, Alfred looked around, not hearing anything or knowing what Arthur was talking about.

_"We tried to warn you!"_

_"Why didn't you return home!"_

_"You ungrateful child!"_

_"You know nothing!"_

_"You can't do anything!"_

_"You need taught! Taught what it truly means to wield the sight!"_

Multiple faeries surrounded Arthur, screaming at him. They'd appeared a few minutes before Alfred's return to the room, startling Arthur before scaring him with their screams. Their normally gentle honey sweet voices now lower and hoarse, all of their eyes glowing a burning green. Arthur had never seen them so hostile or threatening, but he knew what they could be capable of and that scared him.

"Arthur whats wrong?" Alfred asked again, kneeling onto Arthur's bed and grabbing the smaller blonds shoulders shaking him slightly. Arthur merely whimpered, trying to hide his face in the pillow as the screaming turned to chanting from the faeries, taunting him as they disappeared one by one.

When only one remained and the room had gone silent to Arthur, he looked up, not hearing Alfred's concerned questioning or even seeing him as he came face to face with a spirit faerie. Her eyes burned brighter than the rest, casting a pale green glow across her ice pale skin. Her translucent wings were catching the light, dew drop crystals creating intricate patterns across the fragile skin. Her liquid honey-gold hair was frizzed up in her rage, framing her petite body which was clothed in a pure black, single shoulder dress that came to a ragged end just above her knees, cloth boots ending just below them.

She's always been the faerie Arthur admired the most, in both beauty and talent, but also the one he feared the most in magic and abilities. From what Arthur had learned throughout his life with the fey she was a very high respected faerie. As a child Arthur always got excited when she showed him something or payed attention to him, instead of staring around at the forest as though she was bored. Now though, she was a threat.

_"u`re ieldran diht andgietle`ast blo`dwracu." _The faeries voice whispered, soft but anything but heavenly. Arthur didn't know what she said, what it meant, but it scared him. Chilled him down to the bone and he did what any frightened person would do, he screamed.

The sudden vocalization from the Brit startled the American, and startled to turned to shock as Alfred found his arms full with a certain shaking Brit.

The rest of the night would be spent with Alfred holding the traumatized Englishmen. Whispering calming words into his ear until he fell asleep for the night. Alfred could only follow after, his last thoughts being of what tomorrow would bring for them.

What would happen when Arthur met his birth parents.

* * *

_**u`re ieldran diht andgietle`ast blo`dwracu** __-Your ancestors shall want revenge - _Old English

**Omg, This took far to long to write! I am so sorry for the delayed update on this (and on _Of Tea and Blood.)_I've had some writers block lately though, and life in general. Teachers love to give students essays and independent readings, and all that. Than theres the events on the Special Relationship community on LiveJournal for USxUK thats had me busy. Than theres dance classes and my dad finally went to the lawyer for the divorce (on valentines day yet.) Than theres the big problem of the whole Musical stealing my life. I'm a dance captain so I'm litterally there 5-6 days a week till like 8 right after school. Oh, did I mention I just got my first job today? **

**Yeah, so life and schedualing hasn't been to kind to me when it comes to writing things. I'm just happy I have creative writing class in school to keep me calm. But, Musical ends in two weeks and the teachers are starting to calm down slightly on the work and all that so I should be able to update more frequently. I have a request I need to finish proof reading and upload too. I feel horrible that I haven't gotten that out yet either. **

**One final note, I had competetions for sneak previews of this chapter and the next for _Of Tea and Blood_. Due to me taking forever to upload these the contests are cancelled. I never contacted the winner for this story anyway. The winner for _Of Tea and Blood_'s competetion will still get their reward though due to the fact they had to actually draw and everything and I did contact them. **

**REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UnWanted**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

By

Katrara

* * *

The following morning was nothing but a mess for Arthur. He hadn't slept the night properly, shaking and thrashing about in his sleep as nightmares plagued his mind. Somehow throughout the night Alfred managed to stay by his side, but the younger had at least gotten to sleep relatively peaceful with the thrashing Brit next to him.

Neither one of them had an alarm set so they woke up late, scrambling to get dressed, showered and simply ready before Alfred's parents showed up. Looking at the clock Arthur found it to be 11:45. _Only fifteen minutes to go..._

Arthur had been in a frenzy the entire time he got ready. Worrying over everything; did he look nice, would they recognize him, would they believe him, did they have answers for his questions and so many more just flying through his head. Alfred hadn't acted too different during the morning, a bit nervous and panicked was all, and even that was directed towards Arthur as Alfred watched him scurry across their shared dorm.

It wasn't even five past noon when there was a loud rapping at the door. Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin, going into the kitchen to wait while Alfred got the door. Needing something to do Arthur chose to make some tea, his birth parents were British after all, surely they would enjoy a light cup of tea.

Meanwhile, Alfred opened the door, smiling at his adopted father and mother. He was a good three inches taller than Chloe and eye level with Robert. "Hi mom, dad."

Chloe didn't even bother to return the hello until she was hugging her adoptive son. "Oh, hello sweetums!"

Robert just shook his head and smiled as Alfred backed up, disentangling himself from his mother and letting them both in the dorm.

"So how have you been Alfred?" Robert asked, always the polite and formal one.

"Real good, the place looks great and I'm excited for classes to start." Alfred answered, rocking a bit nervously on his toes. Anxious for the introduction that was about to take place.

The American showed the two around the dorm, making sure to take them to the kitchen last. Chloe joked a bit over the fact that the place was still clean, Alfred laughing with Robert at the comment and saying how his roommate was the neat one.

"Where is your roommate anyways? I want to see who your living with, dear." Chloe asked, following the boy she raised.

Alfred took a nervous swallow, bringing the couple into the kitchen as he answered, "right here mom."

Arthur had his back to the trio, setting his cup of tea down on the little table before turning around. A very nervous and shaky smile crossing his face. "Hello, you m-must be Alfred's' pa-parents."

"Yes, well adoptive, but we've always considered him our own. A pleasure to meet you!" Chloe responded first, stepping forward to shake Arthur's hand.

"W-would you care for some tea?" Arthur asked nervously, looking between Chloe and Robert. He had to suppress a shiver as he felt Robert looking over his every feature. Did he recognize him?

Chloe on the other hand didn't seem to notice her husbands examination of Arthur, instead nodding politely. "Tea would be lovely," turning back and pulling Robert to her side, "I'm Chloe by the way, and this is my husband. Robert."

A nod was the quiet response as Arthur thought over the names, imprinting them into his memory. Alfred went by Arthur, helping him get the tea for his parents and letting them sit at the little table. Alfred and Arthur remained standing, leaning against the counter.

"So, what did you guys have planned for us today?" Alfred asked, trying to start a conversation.

Setting her cup of tea down Chloe chose to answer, seeming to be the speaker for the couple, "I was thinking we could go out to Pittsburgh. Have a light lunch someplace on the way perhaps, and than chose some places to go. There's the Avery area, the zoo and aquarium, the museum, perhaps we could even find a play or musical to go see."

Alfred nodded, familiar with all the places while Arthur finished his tea, putting the cup in the sink. "Sounds like fun than, haven't been to the zoo though in years."

It was then Robert chose to join the conversation, "what does your roommate like to do Alfred?"

"Dad, he's right next to me. You can ask him yourself." Alfred responded, sounding a bit annoyed with his fathers treatment towards Arthur already.

"Of course," Robert was now looking at Arthur, "so what do you like to do?"

Arthur shrugged before replying, "I enjoy reading and writing a bit, always had a bit of a fascination with history and nature. So I suppose the zoo and museum would be rather fun to go to, although I do believe I could never turn down a good play."

Robert nodded, seeming satisfied with that and sat back, allowing Alfred and Chloe to talk among themselves. Arthur and Robert watching each other closely until Arthur got to uncomfortable and turned his head away, looking towards the door way and the stove, eyes widening at what he saw.

The fire faerie was flitting around the burners, mischief present in her eyes. Arthur mouthed the word _don't_ at her but she just tilted her head and grinned.

Apparently Arthur's staring had caught Alfred's attention. "Hey, are you okay?"

But Arthur didn't reply, hand going behind him on the counter instead to grab Alfred's untouched cup of tea just as the faerie lit the pot holder that had been next to the stove on fire.

Chloe and Alfred jumped at the sudden flame, the same look of fear crossing their eyes. Arthur took the cup of tea and splashed the contents onto the pot holder as quickly as possibly, dousing the fire instantly. Robert's gaze though wasn't on the scene in front of him, instead above Arthur and the stove, at the little faerie hovering by the ceiling.

"W-what was that!" Chloe nearly screamed, her back pressed firmly against the chair as she stared at Arthur, before her eyes snapped onto her husband. Memories of the past coming back to her mind, from when she first met Robert Kirkland. The small random things that happened without explanation, until Robert explained it all on the night he proposed. She'd accepted it, the curse, the magic, the faeries, but as they moved away from Robert's family, started their own life, it slowly disappeared. Robert's powers were always weaker, and became near none existent in a few years.

The only time that random and unexplainable things began happening again was when she had her baby, _her Arthur._

_"_Wh-who are you!" Chloe yelled, leaping from her seat as the memories flooded her mind, tears in her eyes. Robert got up, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly but said nothing. Alfred remained between them, glancing back and forth between Arthur and his adoptive parents.

Slowly, very slowly Arthur turned around. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he answered in the calmest voice he could manage in this situation. "Arthur."

_"Arthur Kirkland."_

* * *

The days original plans were thrown out the window after that.

Arthur stood his ground as Robert glared at him, Chloe screaming at him that he was lying. Alfred had moved in front of Arthur, trying to defend and protect him, but Arthur pushed past him to show his proof. The silver locket that he was left with as a baby. He gave a light summary of his life since he was adopted, Chloe had ran to and clung to Arthur by the end, crying into his shoulder and repeating over and over _my Arthur, my sweet little Arthur._

Alfred backed up when Chloe grabbed Arthur, letting the emotional women cry over the discovery of the son she gave birth to. Arthur shook in her arms, hugging her gently back and trying not to cry at the simple burst of happiness that flooded through him when the women that was his biological mother held him so desperately. Almost like he would vanish again for another nineteen years.

Unfortuantly all things happy must cease eventually, Robert clearing his throat to get their attention. "Arthur, I'm happy to see your alive and doing so well but you understand that we," meaning Arthur and Robert, "need to have a serious talk about a few things."

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat Arthur nodded, releasing Chloe and following his new-found father into his and Alfred's bedroom. Chloe and Alfred remained in the kitchen, Chloe demanding Alfred tell her everything he knew about Arthur and what had happened since the two met.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom Arthur sat down on his bed. Robert sitting across from him and letting out a long sigh.

"Does Alfred know about the faeries?"

Arthur bit his lip, nodding. "The same one started a really bad fire yesterday. I...I had to put it out and Alfred saw, and I just couldn't hide it from him."

Sighing again Robert looked at his son in the most serious manner possible. "What have the faeries told you all than? What do you know?"

It was Arthur's turn to sigh now, explaining a good bit of his life to Robert and how little he truly knew about himself. Again, Arthur was faced with the truth of how much the faeries truly kept from him. Robert listened quietly to it all, taking in all of the information given to him and then silently thought it over. Figuring out the entire situation.

But before he could say anything Arthur asked a question of his own. If there was anything he needed to know it was this. "Why did you and mother put me up for adoption?"

Robert shook his head, a dry laugh leaving his lips before he started to explain, "I thought it was the right thing to do. Your magic, your abilities, they're a curse. A terribly one that lives in the Kirkland blood, your grandmother is simply insane, casting spells and talking to creatures even I can't see. She's more dangerous and unstable than any witch or sorcerer you've ever read about...And you, when you were born I could feel so much similarity in you to her."

Arthur didn't comment, allowing his father to continue explaining.

"I had never seen someone in the family with so much magic, so much _potential_ and you were just a new born. If you had grown up with us, your mother and I, you would have become something worse than your grandmother. But there was hope for you, the curse had weakened after I left the family with your mother. I felt like it didn't even exist, so I thought the same idea would work with you. Send you away, get you in a family with no magic, no abilities, no _curse_, and it would weaken over time and you would be allowed to grow up normally. That's why we did it Arthur, it was all for your own good...Alfred, we adopted Alfred because we needed a child, the pain of giving you up, especially for your mother, was horrible. She needed a child she could call her own, so we adopted Alfred. I never thought you two would end up being roommates in college..." Robert ended his explanation there, letting Arthur quietly take it all in.

At first Arthur remained silent, still not commenting on anything and just trying to process it all. Was he truly so dangerous as a mere baby that his parents had to give him up? And what now, now that they'd found him and that he was around his father, would his powers start to return? Would he become something dangerous and evil as his father feared?

It was all too much, simply and utterly too much for him to handle. Not with the stress of the past day still hanging over him, and now this? No, Arthur couldn't handle it all in one shot.

The fact that Arthur was already sitting on his bed was rather a good thing as he started to hyperventilate. Robert panicking and trying to calm him down as his mind went fuzzy. Alfred and Chloe heard the commotion and ran into the room, joining Robert in his efforts to try and calm Arthur down. But Arthur didn't hear their voices, he heard nothing but a dull buzz in his ears and his heavy breathing as his mind closed itself off and shut down.

Arthur welcomed the calm and relaxing nothingness eagerly after all the chaos he'd been through.

* * *

**I'm not dead! I sware I am not dead! TT_TT I apologize for all these hold ups on updates for this dear story. **

**My muse died after I gave you all those stories during the USxUK LiveJournal Communities SweetHeartsWeek (seriously, go check my profile because I wrote 12 short little fluffy one-shots in a week. During musical season, I died after it.) But than it came back! Just in time for Creative writing two's big 'ole assignment! Our book! Yes, my creative writing class is making a little book (no it's not getting published, sorry.) But for it everyone has to make 2-3 short stories (Like around 10 page stories) 3-4 poems, a personal essay, and observation/philosophy piece, an introduction of the title, 5 journals, and any other randomness you want in and all of it has to fit certain requirements. Oh, and than there's the history project due in a week; Cold War in the 1980's, 1,100 word essay, 6-8 minute presentation with power-point. Did I mention I had a Spanish dictionary I just turned in? 90 Spanish words with definition, sentence, part of speech, and picture. All in Spanish plus ten verbs conjugated in 6 different tenses. Than I have a Chemistry Molecular Polarity Lab Report to do and we just did Julius Caesar in English, and just life in itself. So, school hates me. I'm done ranting about it and how it steals my life now. **

**So! Anyhow! Once all this school work is done and over with (Finals are coming up soon) I should be able to get back on a writing spree (as long as writers block doesn't come back. But Reviews fight against that!) Again, I apologize for not updating better (also apologize for those that are ready to kill me over _Of Tea and Blood_, I admit my muse for that has like, died and I'm stumped a bit on it.) Also sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, I just thought that this was a good spot to end this chapter, because I love cliffhangers. **

**(P.S. I have become obsessed with SuperJail, if you like that cartoon keep an eye out in the section for it for one-shots from me!)**

**For those of you that are still following I love you and love support and reviews from you guys! You're really too sweet and kind, and I hope I can update better to make you guys all happy! **

**Reviews give me strength against the zombies that cause hold-ups on updates! REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU!**


End file.
